Opposites really do attract
by Fnorpan
Summary: Another oneshot staring my female Jedi Knight. After getting mind-fucked by the Sith Emperor she meets Scourge and is sent on a myriad of missions that only serves to make her frustrated. Who better to work of some stress with than the master of all sins, Scourge himself. ! Interspecies SMUT. You've been warned !


**Opposites really do attract**

~.o.O.o.~

After closing the holoprojector her entire frame shifted. From rigid, pacifist following the Jedi-code to perfection, to the more feet-on-the-ground woman he knew her to be. He saw her pinch the bridge of her nose, probably to stave an oncoming head-ace again and found that it irked him.

"Why do you do that?" Scourge wondered.

"Do what? Ihariek snapped, tired and fed up with all the crap the council had her do. She sincerely disliked the way they thought she could do anything and still be the goody two-shoes they all seemed to think she was.

"Why put on an act for your superiors?" the Sith clarified.

"Same reason the Sith do I suppose. I need them to trust me and they won't if I show them who I really am. Or at the very least they would try to rehabilitate me and that I can do without." the cyborg said tiredly.

"You are more Sith than you care to admit." Scourge said with a smirk.

"And you, my friend, are more Jedi than you admit." Ihariek shot back, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned her hip on the holoprojector.  
The Sith's features momentarily scrounged up in distain before he mimicked her and crossed his arms over his chest. His eerie, red eyes pierced her demanging green gaze in a battle for dominance.

He was not supposed to feel anything after the immortality-ritual. Nothing but the burning pain and hatred that had been carved into him from birth. But here he was, getting irritated at the council for making his Jedi tired enough to form a headache. The fact that he considered her his was also a conundrum he didn't really care to delve deeper into. He just knew he had become increasingly possessive, even so far as to wanting to wring the neck of that annoying man called Doc for his incessant and tasteless flirting with anything female walking on two legs.  
Scourge couldn't figure out how this tiny, formerly pathetic Jedi cyborg had managed to influence him to the degree where he actually cared. Caring was something genuinely foreign to him and unnerving to say the least.

"Is that a pout I see? Oh mighty lord of darkness." Ihariek snickered teasingly at the ancient frowning Sith, lost in his thoughts.

"I do not pout." Scourge growled as he snapped back to reality and threw a scowl her way.

"If you say so." She said, still giggling slightly as she made her way towards her quarters.

It was still a long way to Corellia and she needed to get some sleep, clear her head and apparently Scourge had the same idea since they almost collided at the door leading from the holo-room. Scourge gestured for her to go first and she complied with a faint smile, moving past him like a prey sneaking past a sleeping predator. He watched her curiously as she hurriedly made her way to her room, slamming the door shut as if her life depended on it before he made his way to his claimed quarters.

~.o.O.o.~

Ihariek leaned heavily on the door she just slammed shut a little harder than she had intended. Her head was tilting upwards, eyes closed as she slowly slid down onto the floor while trying to calm her nerves. They hadn't even touched in the holo-room, but still her body had reacted as if they had. She had felt the warmth radiating off the Sith, felt his gaze travel her body and she had had to muster all of her training to hide her true thoughts.

Ever since her night of indiscretion on Tatooine she had become increasingly frustrated. Bakishan had tried to keep in contact despite the fact that she had told him not to. He had tried to get her to come back or let him meet up with her, but she had always turned him down. Too much of a risk with long term involvement she had told him. Then the catastrophe with the Sith Emperor had happened and he had finally stopped pestering her.

Now she had another disaster waiting to happen, walking around on her very ship no less. A person she couldn't get away from no matter how hard she tried and despite taking matters into her own hands, the frustration just kept on rising.

 _'_ _Stars, this is a speeder-collision waiting to happen…'_ Ihariek thought as she got undressed and entered the refresher. It wasn't a shower or a bath but at least the sonics got her clean before bed and provided a welcome distraction from the red pureblood currently residing in the lower level of her ship.

~.o.O.o.~

He couldn't help himself. He eavesdropped on the Jedi, using his keen sense of the force. Skills he had honed and perfected during his long years at the emperors side.  
There was something different with the Jedi since he first saw her and it had been progressing since he had joined her ranks. Something was bothering her, he could tell and it irked him that he didn't know what. But more than anything it infuriated him that he cared, that he was curious beyond reason and that it made him _feel._

He had the most peculiar urges and thoughts when the tiny cyborg was near. Such as wanting to hold her, to touch her and to feel her touch in return. What would her small hands feel like if they roamed his skin?  
He found himself wanting the privilege of ripping that dull robe off her body and wondered how her skin would feel pressed against his as he let his hands explore her enticing curves. What would her hair feel like, clenched in his hands as he pressed her to him and touched his lips to hers?  
Scourge shook his head clear from the disturbing thoughts and cursed at the fact that he wanted to do things to her that he could hardly remember wanting even in his previous life.

It had been three hundred years since he last felt anything and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the thought of a Jedi having such power over him. There was no telling where it would leave him in the end and what was worse, he had no idea how to stop it. Except for killing the source of the problem of course, but that really wasn't an option. At least not yet.

Suddenly there was a huge ripple in the force in the direction of Ihariek's room. Only very strong feelings could cause these kinds of disturbances and Scourge was moving before he really made the conscious choice.

~.o.O.o.~

After making use of the refresher, Ihariek begrudgingly went to bed. She was exhausted after running around the planet Voss like a madman, trying to help the suspicious Voss as well as chasing a lunatic Sith trying to kill the entire planet.  
Sleep claimed her quickly but even in her dreams she was assaulted by thoughts of that infuriating pureblood on the lower deck.

She could feel his touch as he reached out to her and she could feel the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips as she reached out to him in return. A breathless sigh slipped from her lips as he ripped the robe off her skin to trail his fingers gently over every piece of skin he laid bare.  
His hands trailed their way up to her black shingled bob where they nestled to pull her into a kiss that sent her heartrate suddenly spiking to dangerous levels. She could hardly hear anything over the blood rushing in her ears as his scorching skin pressed against hers and his lips plied hers open in a deep passionate kiss.

A loud banging brought her abruptly back to reality and shook her out of her dreams. Disoriented from both her arousal and the sudden awakening made it hard to focus but she managed to stumble to the door. Opening it in only her short top and a pair of boxers, might not have been the brightest thing she had ever done, but to her defense she was not really thinking straight at the moment  
As she stood face to face with – literary – the man of her dreams, she rubbed some sleep from her eyes and tried to think of anything to say. She couldn't fathom why in the blazes he was banging so agitatedly on her door at this hour.  
Her expression must have tipped him of as he shifted slightly to stand up straighter before saying.

"There was a disturbance in the force. I was… worried…"

Ihariek's eyes widened ever so slightly at the realization that the Sith could feel her inner turmoil through the force. Quickly she threw up every force-wall of mind protection she could think of and tried to calm her still rapidly beating heart. But he was so close. Too close. And she it didn't help that she could once again feel the heat radiating off of him.  
Her uncooperative mind once again started conjuring up images she would rather have remained hidden until she was alone, preferably on a deserted planet somewhere in the Outer Rim.

"Nightmares…" She managed, desperately working to calm herself to no avail as she stole glance at the pureblood to see if he bought her story. From the looks of it, he didn't and by now she was pretty sure he could read the fluctuations in the force around her as if she was a well-lit torch in a dark cave.  
She was squirming slightly under the Sith's scrutinizing gaze, his features as unreadable as ever and she unconsciously tried to cover her bare stomach with her free arm.

"Well, good night…" She said, giving the looming man a nervous smile and turned to close the door.

"You need me…" Scourge suddenly said calmly, holding the door open with his superior strength.

"Wha..?" she started to say, spinning on her heel to face him, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind. But her mind went blank as her nose almost hit the Sith's chest in her turn. He had nimbly made his way inside in the blink of an eye, closing the door behind him without a sound. And all she could do was stand there, staring up at him with her mouth slightly open in shock.

His red eyes was locked on her emerald ones, crumbling her resolve with their piercing sharpness. She couldn't read him, couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking but she must have seemed an open book to him.  
Slowly one of Scourge's hand feathered its way up her arm naked arm to her caress her face. As he leaned in to taste her lips she stood trapped in a daze, only able to watch as her impending doom descended upon her with inevitability. Time seemed to slow down as his face inched closer ever so slowly, eyes locked on her blackened lips.

Their lips crashed softly at first, causing her to moan as she snaked her arms around his neck and she actually felt the pureblood's breath hitch before their kiss intensified. He was just as surprised as she was at the raw sensation raging through them like wildfire from the small touch.  
Ihariek felt the Sith's hands curl up in her hair, pulling her harder into a brutal, almost desperate kiss. She could feel the need in him mimicking the passion she had felt building since she had laid eyes on the huge man all those days ago. He kissed her absolutely senseless and she was pretty sure neither of them were thinking straight. She was panting and clawing at his armor and his groaning was increasing with every battle of their tongues.

Suddenly she could hear a ripping sound that brought her slightly out of her passionate haze. She notices the Sith's hands had moved from their iron hold in her hair, to roam her backside and now the two strong hands were effortlessly ripping her wrapped top in two, exposing her white, flushed skin to his eager touches.  
His touches was those of a man starved for too long, almost brutal in their need.  
He groaned as he tasted the skin of her neck and his hot tongue and lips made her breaths stutter while her heart almost pounded its way out of her chest. His blazing touch left goose bumps in their wake towards her behind and as his hands found purchase he lifted her off the ground with almost disturbing ease.

In two strides he walked them over to the bed were he once again put her down on now shaky legs. He broke their kiss to shed his armor and his intent gaze alone had the Jedi's knees buckling as she felt heat pool in the pit of her belly.  
No sooner had he dropped the last piece of armor to the ground before he loomed over her, pushing her backwards on the bed as his lips once again crashed hungrily to hers.

Ihariek's fingers wandered his muscled shoulders and back, exploring the typical pureblood v-shaped ridges found on both his back as well as his chest. She could feel him tense and take sharp breaths whenever her fingertips ghosted the sensitive skin between the ridges and she savored every moment of unrestraint coming off the normally impeccably calm Sith.  
Her ministration had the pureblood growling in a matter of minutes and in his passion he ripped the last annoying piece of cloth off the tiny panting cyborg.  
She gasped as she felt his hot mouth close around one of her rigid nipples, roughly suckling and occasionally biting, making her cry out and arch into his touch. She was lost in the wave of passion he build up in her with every flick of his tongue, every well-placed bite and hot kiss.

"Scream for me…" he mumbled as one hand found the apex of the Jedi's thighs, uncharacteristically gently pushing past her folds to rub the bundle of nerves there. Ihariek felt her entire frame tense up as those merciless tendrils of sweet desire coiled in her stomach. Right before the coils of passion reached their breaking-point, she felt him release a small force-current as he sunk his fingers deep into her beckoning core. Making her scream his name as she was abruptly slung over the peak of a mind-numbing orgasm.

Before she could recover from her release he had discarded the last of his clothing and positioned himself at her still quivering entrance. He kissed her brutally as he drove in without mercy, grunting as he hilted himself deep inside her. The sensation had her crying out, digging her nails into the purebloods broad back as she clung to him like her life depended on it.

He moved with a purpose, hard, deep and fast. Driving them both closer to the edge with every maddening thrust. She was meeting every move with her own hunger, wrapping her legs around his taught midsection in a desperate attempt to let him in deeper. He began emitting a violet current every time he bottomed her out with a grunt and his breath was coming in short labored huffs.  
Every spark of his lightning sent a raging whirlwind of heat to the apex of the Jedi's thighs and as their lips met again - in a violent bruising kiss - she felt herself slip over the edge once more.  
Her entire being tensed up like a bowstring while she cried his name yet again, arching into the merciless pounding of the pureblood chasing his own high. As her lover buried himself to the hilt to empty himself inside her, she felt her entire being get engulfed by that tingling violet lightning that played on her nerves, prolonging her high and made her moan his name over and over until they both sunk panting to the bed. To spent to think.


End file.
